


Meeting Up in London

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione is spending the summer before her sixth year in England and she knows just what to do. Determined to visit the shops and neighborhood around Diagon Alley, she’s surprised by the discovery she makes on her first and subsequent trips.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021





	Meeting Up in London

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021  
> Square: O3 - Bookshop AU

Hermione snapped her book bag closed and slipped it onto her back. She stood up from her seat and braced herself against the bar as she waited for the train to slow to a stop.

She and her family were staying in England for the summer instead of traveling abroad. With spending so much time of her year in Scotland, Hermione’s parents wanted to spend a few quiet weeks closer to home.

That means they still had to work for most of the summer and she luckily got their permission to leave the house. As long as she told them where she was headed.

Today, she was finally going to visit a bookstore she had seen every time she headed to Diagon Alley with her parents. They would drive by it, but since they were always so busy during school shopping trips, she never really had a chance to visit the shop.

She stepped off the train and strolled out of the metro station. She was looking forward to her day. Once she had taken a look at the shop, maybe she would visit Diagon Alley and really explore what the shopping district had to offer.

She turned onto the street and immediately spotted the shop. A sign and several tables had been set up just in front of the door, beckoning shoppers to take a look.

She walked through the entrance and couldn’t help taking a deep breath, taking in the scent of books.

* * *

James Potter was staring at his son, Harry, for almost as long as his son was staring at the girl who had walked into the family book shop. Harry had been in the middle of stocking a shelf when his gaze fell on the brunette.

“James, you want to have lunch?” Sirius, his best friend, walked up to him. “I just gave Jordan reign of the shop for the rest of the day.”

James elbowed Sirius in the stomach and shushed him.

“What the hell?” Sirius groaned.

James snipped at him and pointed at Harry.

Sirius peered over James’ shoulder. “Ooh, your fawn has his eye on a bird.”

James rolled his eyes. “Don’t call him that. This is important. She came in from the muggle side.”

“Oh,” Sirius said softly. “That might not be good.” He scurried around James’ figure to try and get a better look at the girl who happened to catch his godson’s eye. It wasn’t every day Harry was caught unaware. “I recognize that girl. She’s definitely a witch.”

Sirius nudged James in the arm. “We ought to save your son before he does something silly.”

They both carefully sneaked between the shelves, inching closer and closer to Harry, who had yet to move.

They hid behind a shelf, closest to where Harry had been stocking.

“Pst,” James whispered.

Sirius quickly looked around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he conjured up a sheet of paper, crumbled it up, and threw it at Harry’s head.

Harry’s nose flared. He turned in their direction with a stomp of his foot. “What?”

James waved him toward the direction of the girl. “Don’t just stare off like a fish. Go say hi.”

Sirius grinned. “You’ve been staring at her for ages.”

All too suddenly, a swatch of pink spread across Harry’s cheeks. He hurriedly finished stocking the shelf he was working on, before spinning on his heel and zooming away.

James and Sirius shared a look.

James narrowed his eyes. “I think we should go take that lunch now.”

“Then, come back and see how he does?” Sirius added.

The characteristic Potter smirk appeared on James’ face. “Exactly.”

* * *

Hermione Granger was the last person he ever expected to walk through the entrance of his family’s bookshop.

Of course, Harry knew she was bound to enter some bookshop. She always seemed to have some book in her arms or her attention on some sort of reading material.

It’s just, in the five years that he’s known her, she’s never entered the bookshop. Not from the magical side in Diagon Alley, let alone the muggle side.

He glanced in her direction every now and then as he finished restocking some of the shelves. What was he supposed to do if she saw him? What should he say?

A brief look around the store let him know that his father was nowhere to be found. He might be on the magical side of the shop, but it was more likely that his godfather had dragged him off somewhere, probably to gossip.

Since he was the only one on the muggle side, he had to mind the till. He hoped Hermione didn’t actually buy anything, forcing him to talk. But on the other hand, he hoped she did and she had actually liked the shop enough to visit again.

He argued back and forth in his head. Buy something. Leave. Buy something. Leave. So, he didn’t notice when Hermione had finally walked up.

“Potter?”

He jumped, banging his hand on the table. “Hermione!” He squeaked. “I mean, Granger. Hey, how’s your summer going?”

She set two books down on the counter. “Well enough, I suppose. It’s only been a few days. Potter, I’ll be honest, I’m very surprised to see you here. I didn’t think you were the type to get a summer job.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I started helping out in the shop a few summers ago, but this is the first time I’m officially on the payroll.” He picked up the books and rang them up.

“Really? Well, good on you, Potter.”

“Thank you,” he breathed out. He gave her the price.

She handed over the necessary money. “No offense, but I find it a little ironic that you work in a bookstore. I don’t see you read for pleasure all that much at school.”

“Er, yeah. I get distracted. There are so many other things to do. I get most of my reading over breaks.” He placed her books in a paper bag and slid them over the counter. He looked around briefly. “Were you heading to Diagon Alley after?”

“I was thinking about it. Not really looking forward to going through the Leaky Cauldron.”

“You can use the shop’s door,” he said.

“The shop’s?” She looked genuinely confused.

He straightened up. “We have a connection to Diagon Alley, through the magical side of the shop.”

Her eyes widened. “There’s a magical side?”

Harry smiled. “Yeah. I can show you. I’ll have to be quick though because my dad isn’t in the shop right now.” He moved around the counter and gestured for her to follow him.

“You’re dad? You two work together?”

He nodded. “Every now and then my mum comes in too, but she’s usually at the workshop.”

“Your mum? How is it possible that you all work here?” Hermione jogged a little to catch up.

“It’s easy when your family owns the shop.”

Hermione bumped into his back, making him stumble into the sidewall. “Your family?”

His face felt warm. “Yes. We’ve been running this shop for almost 100 years.”

“You’re kidding!”

* * *

Hermione was sure her cheeks were going to be red for the rest of the day. In the five years she’d been Potter’s schoolmate and five years being in the magical world, she was unaware that his family ran Henry’s Bookshop. Founded in 1898, it started out as a small shop on Horizont Alley. Harry’s father, James Potter, was the one who extended the shop to muggle London, allowing muggles to shop and giving magical people another entrance to the magical shopping centre.

It just goes to show that she really can learn something new every day.

But there was a reason why she didn’t know before! Any prolonged attention on the eldest Potter child often led to people assuming one fancied him.

And she didn’t fancy Harry Potter.

They walked to the back of Henry’s Bookshop, where a very subtle notice-me-not was placed. There was a cutout in the wall, where Hermione supposed a custom bookshelf or decoration could go. On the right wall of the alcove was a cleverly hidden doorway.

She watched him walk through the doorway and couldn’t help smiling as he disappeared because of the magic and use of optical illusion. She followed him.

They walked through a low-lit hallway that was decorated with photos, paintings, and newspaper clippings all related to the bookshop or the Potter family. At the end of the hallway was a thick velvet curtain, which Harry had pushed aside.

“Here we are,” he announced.

She walked around his form. Her eyes widened. The magical side of the shop looked similar to the muggle-side. Bright with numerous areas for one to sit and read. There were even a few tables for people to work. One thing she appreciated greatly was how easy it looked to move around. It was often difficult to browse at Flourish and Blotts.

“Thank you, Potter.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied. He pulled on his apron. “I hope you can come by again.”

Hermione turned in surprise.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I mean if you want. Of course. If you need something new to read.” He shrugged.

A loose strand of hair fell over her eyes. She pushed it back quickly. Potter’s steady gaze on her made her nervous. “If I get through these,” she held up her bag, “maybe I can come by again.”

* * *

It took a week and a half before Hermione found a reason to visit Henry’s Bookshop. To be honest, she could have gone sooner, but technically didn’t _need_ to. She’s finished both books and wanted to find a gift for her grandfather.

There was a chance that Potter wasn’t working. She could go in and out without running into him.

She walked into the bookshop and that hope was quickly dashed.

Potter was at one of the front tables, redoing the display. Two people stood on either side of him. One with similar messy brown hair and the other with red-hair and familiar green eyes. His parents!

Potter’s looked up briefly and immediately stilled. “Granger!” He cleared his throat. “Sorry. How are you?”

Mrs. Potter followed his line of sight. “Hermione Granger?”

Hermione adjusted the strap of her purse over her shoulder. “Yes?”

Mrs. Potter walked around the table and held her hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Prof. Flitwick has spoken very highly of you.”

“Really?” Hermione squeaked.

Mrs. Potter smiled reached her green eyes. “He sure has. He’s very impressed. If you’re interested in charm work, feel free to apply for an internship at Evans & Meadows. We accept NEWT level interns.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Potter.”

She smiled before turning to Potter and her husband. “I’m heading out now. Please control yourselves.”

Hermione glanced at Potter and his dad. Potter looked visibly uncomfortable while his dad was grinning.

Mrs. Potter said goodbye and then walked toward the back of the shop.

“It is very nice to see you again, Ms. Granger,” Mr. Potter said. “Harry, be sure to help our guest here.” He gripped Potter’s shoulders, winked in Hermione’s direction, and then walked away.

Potter groaned under his breath.

Hermione couldn’t help chuckling a bit. “Was that your parents trying to embarrass you?”

He shrugged. “I have no idea. It is good to see you though.” His cheeks turned pink. “Have you finished the books you got last time? Can I help you find something new?”

She shook her head. “I have finished those, but today I’m just looking for something for my grandfather.”

“Oh. I can show you to the gifts section.”

She couldn’t deny feeling slightly surprised, but she figured he was just doing his job. “Sure.”

He motioned for her to follow and led her to the right side of the store. “Is there anything you have in mind?”

“I’m not sure yet. I think I’ll look around for a bit. Thank you, Potter.”

“Okay.” He took a step back. “I’ll be here if you need anything. I mean, not _here_ here,” he stumbled, pointing at the ground, “but around you know.”

“Right.”

He mumbled under his breath and walked away.

Hermione turned back to the assortment of products around her. There were fun bookish novelties like socks and t-shirts. There were bookends, water bottles, and tumblers. Nothing she saw jumped out at her, didn’t seem good enough for her grandfather.

* * *

“Fawn keeps searching for the bird,” Sirius muttered.

James jabbed in with his elbow. “Quiet down.”

James Potter and Sirius Black were currently two stacks away from said young lady. They had watched as she perused the gifts section and then moved on. But most importantly, they had watched as Harry watched the girl.

“Has he ever mentioned Granger to you?” James asked his best friend. While he and his son were open with each other, sometimes, one didn’t divulge everything to their father. James hoped that Harry would confide in him, especially when it comes to the people he might fancy.

“He has talked about her. When I ask about school. Says she’s the best in his year.”

James watched as Harry glanced around. “He said that? Anything else?”

Sirius shook his head. “Nothing that would lead me to believe he fancied her, or anyone to be honest.”

James sighed. “He hasn’t mentioned anything either. But, is that really the way a boy acts when someone they didn’t fancy was nearby?”

He and Sirius grinned at each other.

* * *

Every now and then, Harry would look up from his task and search for Granger. She spent a long time browsing through the gift section. Once, he finished setting up the front display and looked in her direction again, she was gone.

He panicked for a moment. Did she leave? Had she bought something or did she leave empty-handed? The nerves he felt in his belly frustrated him greatly. What did he have to be nervous for?

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, making him jump. He whirled around and met his father’s humor-filled eyes.

“Dad,” he hissed.

His dad chuckled. “You’re being too obvious, son.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry picked up the cardboard boxes he had flattened and walked toward the stockroom.

“Why don’t you invite her out to lunch?” His dad asked. “Catch up. See what she’s been doing since school let out.”

“We’re not that close,” Harry mumbled, stepping through the doorway to the stockroom and dropping the cardboard boxes to the side.

“Come on. Invite her to the Coffee Bar or Uncle Peter’s.”

Harry checked the time. His lunch was about to start. He could ask her to go to Uncle Remus’s cafe or to pick something up from Uncle Peter’s bakery. But he didn’t even know if she was here still. Or if she’d even say yes.

“She’s in the World History section, the World War II shelves.”

Harry groaned under his breath. “How do you know that?” He pushed past his father and back into the shop.

“Sirius and I were watching her.”

“Dad,” He groaned again.

“I hear she’s rather brilliant.”

“Will you stop?” Harry hurried away from him, making his way through the store. He waved and greeted regular guests until he almost crashed into Granger herself.

He felt out of breath. “Hey, did you find something for your grandfather?”

Her shoulders drooped. “I didn’t actually. It’s kind of hard to find something for him.”

He spotted the frown on her face. “Is he the type of person who appreciates handmade things? Weren’t you learning how to knit?”

She leaned back in surprise, a light dust of pink on her cheeks. “You know about that?”

Harry gulped. “I, yeah. I’ve seen you around the grounds making things.” He cleared his throat. “Maybe a scarf?”

She smiled softly. “That’s a good idea. I think I’ll try making a scarf. He won’t be able to use it any time soon, but -”

“But it’s made by your hand so I’m sure he’ll love it.”

“I sure hope so.” She pushed the book she had in her hand back onto the shelf. “I better get going.”

“No new books today?”

Hermione shrugged. “It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to spend all my money so early in the summer.” She took a deep breath. “I’ll see you around, Potter.”

She stepped around him, but Harry did something completely out of the ordinary. He touched her arm. “Are you heading home?”

“I’m probably going to get something to eat from Tesco and be on my way home.”

“Are you in a hurry? My Uncle Remus’s cafe is just next door. We could get something to eat there.”

“Together?”

Harry’s mouth went dry. “Yeah? I mean, if you’d like to. I’m on my lunch break right now.”

“Oh, okay. As long as I’m not taking you away from any work.”

* * *

It had certainly turned into an odd day. Here she was, having lunch with Harry Potter at the Coffee Bar, his Uncle’s cafe.

She sipped on her cappuccino as he talked about his dad and uncle’s discussion on whether or not to connect the cafe and muggle side of the bookstore since they share many of their customers.

“Uncle Remus even has a book exchange by the register where people can exchange their books for a new one.”

“That’s brilliant.” She set her mug down. “So, would you be running the bookstore when you’re older?”

Potter looked flustered. “Maybe when I’m way older. But, my mind is still set on Quidditch.”

“Of course.” He was known for being an incredible flyer and Gryffindor has been winning the Quidditch Cup every year since he joined.

His brows knitted together. “You think it’s silly?”

“What? No, no.” She touched his hand. “You’re one of the best flyers on the team. I think you have a great chance of playing professionally, with some hard work and dedication of course.”

The smile he gave her made her stomach flutter. His eyes fell to her hand, making her snatch it away quickly. He licked his lips. “What about you? Do you have plans for when we leave school?”

She bit her lip, her face felt hot. “Still thinking. I’d like to travel a bit. I might apply to Oxford. I’m also really interested in charms and curse-breaking. I’m just not sure yet.”

“Well, whatever you do, I’m sure you’ll do brilliantly.” He glanced at his watch. “Damn, I have to head back.”

“Oh.” Hermione downed the rest of her drink and helped him carry their used dishes to the side counter.

Potter waved at the man at the register and led her back outside the cafe. “This was fun,” he rushed out. “We should do it again. If you’d like!”

She laughed under her breath. “This was nice, Potter. And yes, I wouldn’t mind doing this again. We haven’t really gotten a chance to talk, have we?”

His cheeks were slightly flushed. “No, we haven’t. We should talk about books next time. Or whatever you’d like.” He stuck his hands in his jean pockets.

She set her purse strap over her shoulder. “I’d like that. Until next time, Potter.”

She headed down the street toward the metro station. Just before she turned the corner, she looked over her shoulder and saw Potter, lingering outside the bookshop.

She couldn’t really describe the feeling his gaze left within her, but one thing she was sure of – she couldn’t wait to see Harry Potter again.


End file.
